1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a healthy chair, particularly to a healthy chair which helps to attain a better sitting position, to straighten the spine and to relax.
2. Description of Related Art
The present inventor in fifteen years of experience of healing by massage has discovered a method for eliminating gluing together of muscle tissue or swollen ligaments by correcting the sitting position. In daily life, among standing, sitting and lying, sitting is the most unstable position of the human body. Therefore, a good sitting position helps to eliminate gluing together of muscle tissue or swollen ligaments.
In the human body, muscles and tissues are distributed and balanced around a central vertical line, being arranged in eight vertical sections: (1) above the cerical vertebrae, (2) above the shoulders, (3) above the ribs, (4) above the hip, (5) above the buttocks, (6) above the knees, (7) above the toes, and (8) below the toes. Thus the whole body gains softness and flexibility.
In complex daily life and with psychic changes, certain vertical sections of the human body lose balance and have to rely on other sections up to a point of becoming wound up and entangled, as viewed from a vertical perspective, so that diseases develop.
The human body has a three-dimensional structure with a surface that is held together by surface forces, with forces acting between diagonally opposed points, e.g., from the left half of the upper body to the right upper arm, the right lower arm and the left half of the belly to the right lower arm and the right hip, and from the right rear neck to the left forehead.
For balancing under gravitation, the upper body has five sections, with points of aplication of forces naturally arranged in a zig-zag pattern. FIG. 5A shows points of application of forces as circles and directions of forces as dashed lines, forming the zig-zag pattern. The larger angles between neighboring lines of forces become, the smaller are lever arms and, consequently, exerted torques.
Therefore, sitting in a position that comes close to a standing position has a strong influence on angles of lines of forces in the Z-shaped pattern and on the values of forces.
For the balance of the various parts of the human body, like neck, upper body, belly and hip, lumbar vertebrae are of decisive importance. In today's office work, sitting positions are usually characterized by a forward inclined upper body, with the belly staying in an original position, so that the lower arms are placed before the hip and even before the thighs, resulting in angles of lines of forces in the Z-shaped pattern that are larger than in a traditional upright sitting position. Furthermore, the angles between thigh and belly and the angles between calves and feet let forces at joints become smaller, while forces at the belly become larger, generating tension in the abdominal region.
Conventional chairs mostly have backrests for positioning the upper body. Thereby, angles of lines of forces in the Z-shaped pattern tend to be to small, resulting in too large torques, which possibly leads to gluing together of muscle tissue and swollen ligaments, even to failure of the nervous system.